donde quedo el amor
by uchihacecy
Summary: el final de la guerra llego y el sueño de hinata se va a cumplir pero puede ser que eso no sea del todo bueno
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-1

Todo había terminado, la alianza shinobi gano y todos felicitaban a Naruto, excepto dos personas, una de esas personas era su mejor amigo, rival y casi hermano, que se encontraba observando todo oculto entre los árboles, y la otra persona era una chica de cabellos negros con destellos azules que tenia las intenciones de acercarse pero se sentía fuera del lugar viendo como Naruto era abrazado por su compañera. Naruto al verse abrazado por Sakura pensó que era la oportunidad de declararle su amor.

"Sakura-Chan, yo te amo y lo sabes, yo solo quiero que estés conmigo dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz por favor "

"Naruto lo siento, pero sabes que yo solo te quiero como un hermano. No puedo olvidar a Sasuke-Kun, y como ya todo acabo y Sasuke nos ayudo a vencer a Obito pienso que talvez quiera volver a konoha"- Sakura aun no había perdido la esperanza de que un día Sasuke se diera cuenta de que nadie lo amaría como ella y volvería a sus brazos.

"pero Sakura que no ves que Sasuke ya no esta aquí lo mas probable es que ya se haya ido no estoy seguro de que el quiera volver"- Naruto, ya se estaba cansando de siempre andar detrás de Sakura. Esta seria la ultima vez que le pediría que saliera con el, y en caso de que digiera que no, jamás la volvería a molestar.

"lo se Naruto, pero tengo que intentarlo. Además tu me enseñaste a no rendirme jamás, así que le voy a pedir a Tsunade-sama, que me de una misión en solitario para buscar a Sasuke por lo menos un año o dos"

"no creo que Tsunade obachan te deje ir. Tal vez la guerra termino, pero siguen habiendo muchos renegados y puede ser peligroso para ti andar sola"

"Naruto, no olvides que yo soy una kunoichi, y puedo defenderme a mi misma. Además si no me deja no voy a tener opción mas que convertirme en una Ninja desertora y abandonar konoha"

"Sakura-Chan, tanto lo amas como para dejar todo por lo que as trabajado y tirarlo a la basura"

"claro que si Naruto, yo solo me hice mas fuerte para que Sasuke-Kun, me aceptara y sin el nada me importa, ni siquiera konoha. Bueno Naruto, adiós y lo siento tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

Estoy segura que tú vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame como te lo mereces"

"tienes razón Sakura-Chan, es mas creo que ya se quien es esa persona adiós y espero que encuentres al teme".

Si decir mas, se separaron pues no había nada mas que decir, cada uno tomaría su camino para encontrar la felicidad ,aunque Sakura sintió algo extraño cuando Naruto le dijo que ya sabia con quien podría ser feliz aparte de con ella, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando para donde se encontraba Tsunade . Naruto por otra parte ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke, pero no le quiso decir a Sakura ya sea por egoísmo o porque tal vez Sasuke no quería ser encontrado, así que se dirigió a donde se encontraba para hablar con el pero con cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Hola dobe, que haces aquí no deberías estar festejando con todos tus amigos o rogándole a Sakura por una cita"

"ya no mas, esta fue la ultima vez, además ella solo te ama a ti, y yo ya me canse de andar detrás de ella, además teme yo ya tengo alguien que me ama"

"hmp, si dobe y quien seria tan ciega como para fijarse en un perdedor como tu"

"pues si hay alguien teme, ella me ama casi pierde su vida por defenderme cuando pein invadió konoha"

"a si, y como se llama, o es parte de tu imaginación dobe"

"ella no es parte de mi imaginación y su nombre es Hinata Hyuga es mas esta por allá mírala es ella."

Sasuke trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica y tenia un vago recuerdo de ella, era muy tranquila y callada, nada comparado con todas las chifladas que lo seguían a el. recordaba que tenia el cabello muy corto, pero cuando Naruto la señalo no podía creer lo que veía, era hermosa su cabello era muy largo y su piel parecía tan suave que daban ganas de tocarla, sus ojos eran como los de su hermano demostraban tanta bondad y a la vez tristeza y soledad, que no supo por que, pero le dieron muchas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no estaba sola pero recordó que ella amaba al dobe de su amigo se le quedo viendo tanto tiempo pero para el fue como si fuera un segundo salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que Naruto lo llamaba.

"Que es lo que quieres Naruto"

"oye teme, ya me habías asustado, llevo mucho tiempo hablándote y tu ni caso me haces que te pasa, yo creo que la pelea no te dejo nada bien"

"hmp, no molestes dobe, lo que pasa es que nunca dices nada interesante y por eso no te pongo atención"

"bueno Sasuke, mejor olvida eso y dime si piensas volver a konoha, estoy seguro que Tsunade obachan te perdonara y podrás volver, además Sakura estará muy feliz de que vuelvas, ya sabes que ella te quiere mucho asta esta pensando en ir en una misión ella sola para buscarte"

"Naruto, Sakura no me interesa y nunca lo hará, o es que tu estas igual que ella y no lo entiendes, si yo sintiera algo por ella tu crees que habría intentado matarla aquella vez que nos encontramos, usa la cabeza Naruto y deja de ser un dobe"

"yo si lo entiendo teme, pero ella no, me dijo que si Tsunade no la deja ir a buscarte dejaría konoha y se convertiría en desertora"

"ese no es mi problema, ella sabe lo que hace y no es de mi interés"

"pero Sasuke"

"pero que, dobe, si solo viniste a hablar de Sakura es mejor que te vallas, porque no me importa nada que tenga que ver con ella, tanto decía que me amaba que intento matarme la muy tonta creyó que yo no me daría cuenta de sus intenciones pude oler el veneno de su kunai a kilómetros de distancia, no por nada pase tres años con la serpiente de orochimaru y su sirviente kabuto, ahí aprendí todo sobre venenos además de hacerme inmune a la mayoría .pero ya me canse de seguir hablando sobre lo mismo así que mejor vete ya"

"entonces nunca vas a volver"

"si voy a volver, pero no se cuando, todavía tengo cosas que hacer"

"cuales cosas, si todos nuestros enemigos ya están muertos. No piensas hacer lo que Itachi quería que hicieras"

"claro que si dobe, solo necesito tiempo para olvidar todo el odio que le tengo a konoha. Aunque te haya ayudado no quier decir que ya se me olvido que por culpa de los del consejo mi familia murió, y si mal no recuerdo todavía quedan los dos viejos del consejo, se que si vuelvo ahora no voy a poder detenerme y los voy a matar"

"y que paso con lo de restaurar tu clan, y con los territorios Uchiha. Además de que vas a vivir no puedes trabajar para ninguna aldea la mayoría quiere tu cabeza"

"ya sabre lo que hago"

"que te parece si vuelves cuando yo sea el Hokage y quite a los del consejo le voy a pedir a la abuela que ella y Shizune tomen sus puestos"

"hmp entonces nunca voy a volver, eres demasiado dobe "

"ya cállate teme, estoy tratando de ayudarte, que tal si yo te aviso cuando eso pase para que puedas volver y hablo con la abuela Tsunade para que te de tu herencia, y no te metas en mas problemas"

"esta bien dobe...gracias"

"que dijiste, escuche bien, acaso el gran Sasuke me creo lo mejor del mundo Uchiha acaba de darme las gracias"

"hmp, usurantonkachi ya me tengo que ir"

"Sasuke, adiós y sabes que para mi tu eres mí...hermano"

Antes de desaparecer, Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que el también era como un hermano. Haciendo que Naruto dejara salir una gran sonrisa. Entonces Naruto volvió a donde estaban los demás listos para volver a konoha. Naruto busco a Hinata entre todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, y cuando la encontró fue con ella y le pregunto si podían ir juntos. Ella se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo porque el amor de su vida al fin la estaba notando y así se fueron caminando hablando de diferentes cosas de la guerra, de las técnicas nuevas que habían aprendido y de lo fuertes que se habían hecho. Naruto felicito a Hinata porque la vio peleando en contra de los zetsu y se le hizo que había mejorado bastante .Hinata se sonrojo por el cumplido, ya que no era de cualquier persona además que era de su amor, el era el hombre mas fuerte del mundo shinobi .Hinata le devolvió el cumplido y así siguieron caminando durante cuatro días acampando en las noches ellos dos no se separaban excepto para dormir y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a konoha Naruto le pregunto.

"Hinata, estaba pensando que tal si mañana después que descansemos tu y yo vamos a comer, tengo algo que quiero hablar contigo, claro si es que tu quieres y no estas muy ocupada"

"Naruto-Kun, claro que quiero salir contigo"

"que te parece si vamos a Ichiraku yo paso por ti a tu casa mmm... a las cinco esta bien"

"esta bien, bueno Naruto, ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana"

"adiós Hinata, ya no puedo esperar para que sea mañana de veras".

Hinata y Naruto se despidieron y cada uno tomo un camino diferente, pero los dos solo tenían una sola cosa en mente y esa era que ansiaban que ya fuera mañana para poder estar juntos. Todos los que habían participado en la guerra no habían visto sus casas y a sus familias por mucho tiempo, la mayoría de ellos pensó que no los volvería a ver nunca. Hinata llego a la mansión y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su hermana Hanabi aunque a esta no le agrado y rápidamente se soltó y fue a saludar a su padre. Hinata se sintió triste pero ella ya sabía que a su hermana no le gustaban las demostraciones de amor y no le tomo mucha importancia.

Pero eso no paso inadvertido para Neji, quien se acerco a donde estaba Hinata.

"¿Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien?"

"si Neji-nii san"

"de verdad Hinata-sama, ya sabe que puede contar conmigo"

"ya lo se nii-san, y lo primero que quiero pedirte es que dejes de llamarme Hinata-sama"

"esa bien Hinata-sa...digo Hinata"

Hinata se despidió, se retiro a su habitación a descansar y esperar que el tiempo pasara rápido, aun no podía creer que tenía una cita. Ella estaba muy cansada así que se recostó en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida y se adentro en el mundo de los sueños donde cada uno de ellos tenía que ver con el chico de cabellos dorados.

_Fin del cap 1 disculpen mis faltas de ortografía saludos y cuídense _


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-2

Un nuevo día llegaba a konoha, y con el los sueños de cierta kunoichi comenzaban a hacerse realidad, aun no podía creer que su Naruto le hubiera pedido que saliera con el si ese era un sueño no quería que se terminara, prefería seguir durmiendo para siempre, pero los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana anunciándole que tenia que levantarse y así lo hizo, se levanto de su cama y fue a su baño a tomar una ducha no tenia tiempo que perder. Cuando termino se puso su uniforme de jounin, puesto que ya la habían ascendido de rango por la guerra.

Cuando acabo de cambiarse y arreglar su largo cabello salio de su habitación rumbo a la cocina a preparar su desayuno. Podía pedir que se lo hicieran pero prefería hacerlo ella, una vez que termino su desayuno empezó a pensar que es lo que iba a hacer con el tiempo que le quedaba, pues todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para su cita. Pensó en que ir a entrenar un poco no estaría mal, después daría una vuelta por la aldea para saludar a sus compañeros, con su plan en mente se dispuso a salir de la mansión, iba caminando rumbo a el campo de entrenamiento donde solía entrenar con Kiba y Shino, pero otro lugar se le vino a la mente y cambio su dirección para llegar al lago. Hinata iba con una gran sonrisa, hasta que paso por los territorios Uchiha, recordó a Sasuke y como el los ayudo, le dio mucha tristeza que el no volviera pues eso hubiera hecho muy feliz a Naruto. no quiso pensar mas en el asunto ya que ese era un día muy especial como para pensar en cosas tristes, cuando llego al lago comenzó a entrenar pero mas que parecer un entrenamiento era como si estuviera bailando sobre el agua, gracias a sus movimientos tan suaves, mientras Hinata continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo era observada por un desconocido, ella se dio cuenta de la extraña presencia y activo su Byakugan para saber donde se localizaba exactamente ,cuando lo localizo ella hizo un jutsu para aparecer detrás de el y tomarlo por sorpresa, pero justo cuando lo iba a atacar sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que podían ya que no creía que esa persona se encontrara frente a ella, mas salio de sus pensamientos cuando el le hablo.

"Hola Hinata, así te llamas no"

"Sasuke-san"

"veo que me recuerdas"

"un shinobi de konoha nunca olvida a sus camaradas"

"ya veo"

"y que es lo que hace aquí piensa volver"

"mmm... pues la verdad es que no se solo llegué a este lugar sin darme cuenta"

"si decide volver hará muy feliz a Naruto"

"¿solo a Naruto?"

"no también esta Sakura-san, y todos los demás compañeros"

"y tu Hinata eso te haría feliz"

"claro que si, usted nos ayudo mucho, si no lo hubiera hecho no creo que hubiéramos ganado"

"que es lo que tu haces aquí porque no entrenas con tu equipo"

"pues como acabamos de llegar yo creo que todos quieren pasar tiempo con sus familias, así que no quise molestarlos"

"y tu no quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia"

"pues la verdad es que si, pero mi padre como líder del clan siempre esta ocupado y mi hermana ...a ella no le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, menos ahora que mi padre ya no me considera una vergüenza para el clan, y me considera una digna heredera y creo que eso a ella no le gusto mucho"

"hmp"

"lo siento Sasuke-san, lo estoy aburriendo contándole estas cosas"

"No Hinata, lo que pasa es que te entiendo, cuando mi padre vivía tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, siempre estaba ocupado con cosas del clan y por lo de tu hermana talvez esta celosa yo también tenia celos de mi hermano"

"no lo creo, Hanabi-Chan es muy buena en todo en cambio yo tengo que esforzarme mucho para mejorar"

"pues talvez lo que ella envidia de ti es que a pesar de no ser la mejor nunca te rindes"

"yo nunca me voy a rendir ese es mi camino Ninja"

"que esas no son las palabras del dobe de Naruto"

"si el es quien me inspira para nunca darme por vencida"

"bueno cambiando de tema, como yo tampoco no tengo nada que hacer que te parece si te ayudo a entrenar"

"¿Qué?"

"bueno si tu quieres"

"Claro que si quiero, es solo que me sorprendió usted es muy fuerte y yo no creo poder aguantar su ritmo"

"Que te parece si controlo mis ataques para no hacerte mucho daño"

"Esta bien, vamos"

Los dos se dirigieron al lago a comenzar el entrenamiento. Sasuke, estaba pensando que clase de ataques usaría con Hinata. podía usar genjutsu, pero con los comunes Hinata no tendría problema de salir de ellos con su Byakugan, y no quería usar los especiales porque no quería hacerle daño, así que decidió no usar genjutsu y solo usaría ninjutsu y taijutsu, los dos tomaron sus posiciones, Hinata activo el Byakugan y Sasuke el Saringan. Sasuke le lanzo varios kunais y suriken ,Hinata los esquivo todos y Sasuke le lanzo un katon, Hinata al ver el fuego muy cerca de ella comenzó a hacer el kaiten y así evito que el fuego la tocara, para cuando termino de girar Sasuke ya se encontraba atacándola con taijutsu y así comenzaron a verse puños y patadas por todos lados. Sasuke sabia que debía evitar que Hinata lo tocara si no podía cerrar sus canales de chakra y así continuaron aproximadamente media hora hasta que Hinata respiraba con dificultad y Sasuke se dio cuenta y le dijo que descansaran ya.

"Hinata será mejor que descansemos"

"esta bien Sasuke-san, que le parece si vamos a tomar asiento en aquel árbol que esta allá ahí se encuentra mi mochila"

"hmp esta bien"

Y así los dos se fueron a tomar asiento debajo de la sombra del árbol, Hinata tomo su mochila y le ofreció un poco de agua a Sasuke y le pregunto si no tenia hambre ya que ella llevaba su almuerzo, lo bueno es que eran bolas de arroz y así podía compartir sin problemas, Sasuke acepto y los dos comenzaron a comer en silencio una vez que terminaron sus alimentos continuaron descansando e iniciaron una conversación.

"Hinata, estas saliendo con alguien"

"¿Qué? No, porque me pregunta eso"

"simple curiosidad"

"aun no salgo con nadie, pero hoy tengo una cita"

"¿con quien?"

"Naruto"

"así que el dobe"

"si, apenas ayer me pidió que fuéramos a comer porque tenia algo que quería decirme y quedamos de vernos hoy a las cinco"

"Bueno pues entonces no te quito mas tu tiempo para que vayas a tu cita, nos vemos luego Hinata, y no le digas a nadie que me viste"

"esta bien adiós Sasuke-san"

"Hinata, Sasuke"

"que"

"solo Sasuke ya somos amigos o no"

"claro que si, adiós entonces Sasuke"

"hmp"

Sin mas palabras Sasuke desapareció, pero nunca le dijo la verdad de porque había ido a konoha y la verdad es que quería verla, hablar con ella para saber si tenia una oportunidad, pero al parecer Naruto se le adelanto y a el no le quedo mas que hacerse a un lado, ya que de verdad le agradaba mucho Hinata y a Naruto le debía mucho porque nunca se olvido de el, cuando ya nadie creía en el, Naruto nunca dejo de pensar que podía cambiar y gracias a eso tiene una nueva oportunidad.

Hinata por su parte tomo el camino hacia la aldea, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las preguntas que le había hecho Sasuke, ya que se le hacia un poco extraño pues ellos dos nunca habían hablado y mucho menos de cosas tan personales, pero decidió no seguir pensando en eso y se enfoco en que ahora ya tenia un nuevo amigo y eso era lo que importaba. Hinata siguió su camino hacia la mansión Hyuga, pues todavía tenía que darse un baño y arreglarse para su cita con Naruto. Llego a su casa y fue recibida por dos guardias que eran los encargados de vigilar la entrada. Con una reverencia le abrieron la puerta y ella se fue directo a su habitación .cuando entro se metió en el baño pues se sentía muy sucia después del entrenamiento, ahí duro un buen tiempo pues era muy relajante y aprovechaba el tiempo para pensar en que era lo que Naruto quería hablar con ella. Mientras pensaba se le vino a la mente otra persona, todos decían que Sasuke era una persona muy fría pero con ella fue muy amable. Hasta la ayudo a entrenar sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso y ya se le iba a hacer tarde si no se daba prisa. Salio rápidamente y se puso un bello kimono que la hacia ver muy hermosa. A ella no le gustaba pero su padre decía que tenia que lucir como una digna representante del clan pues ella iba a ser la líder y se debía ver como tal. Dejo su cabello suelto y salio en dirección a Ichiraku para encontrarse con Naruto. Cuando llego ahí Naruto ya la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

"hola Hinata-Chan, te vez hermosa"

"Gracias Naruto-Kun, tu también te vez bien"

Los dos ingresaron al restaurante de fideos y tomaron asiento. Ayame la hija del dueño tomo sus pedidos y se los entrego. Los dos estaban comiendo. Bueno Naruto devoraba y Hinata comía, cuan terminaron Naruto pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar una vez afuera Naruto le hizo una pregunta a Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?"

"Me encantaría, Naruto-Kun"

Así los dos se fueron caminando, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la cima de la montaña donde se encuentran lo rostros de los Hokages. .había una vista hermosa .pues ya era de noche y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor. Naruto estaba viendo a Hinata y pensaba que se veía hermosa .se acerco a ella tomo sus manos y le pregunto.

"Hinata-Chan, quieres ser mi novia."

Hinata no lo podía creer, su sueño hecho realidad .las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba en shock. Y Naruto empezó a sentirse nervioso. Que tal si ya no lo amaba. Cuando iba a soltar sus manos. Hinata contesto.

"Por supuesto que si quiero ser tu novia Naruto-Kun".

Cuando Naruto escucho esas palabras la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso. Los dos se sentían tan felices .lo único que pensaban era que nada ni nadi podría acabar con su felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Donde quedo el amor cap-3

Naruto no me pertenece.

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fuera su novia. A ellos dos les parecía que todo era perfecto, tenían citas y aveces entrenaban juntos. todos en el pueblo pensaban que hacían la pareja perfecta y estaban muy felices por ellos en especial por la heredera Hyuga, pues no era ningún secreto que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Para Hinata este tiempo junto a Naruto fue el mejor de su vida, no podía pedir nada más, su padre estaba orgulloso y ella se convirtió en una de las mejores kunoichis de konoha, pero lo más importante es que tenía con ella al amor de su vida. Simplemente no podía pedir más.

Y para Naruto la cosa no era muy diferente, ahora todos lo respetaban y lo veían como el héroe de konoha, estaba en camino de convertirse en Hokage, la abuela Tsunade lo entrenaba para cuando tomara posesión. Aparte de todo esto tenia a su lado a una chica que lo amaba ella era fuerte y hermosa - pero a pesar de que ya tenían seis meses ellos no habían pasado de besos y caricias leves pues el no quería llegar a mas – porque todavía sentía algo por Sakura, pero cada día que pasaba con Hinata menos pensaba en Sakura.

Naruto estaba pensando en hacer algo especial para celebrar el tiempo que tenían juntos, y se le ocurrió en hacer una cena romántica en su departamento, bueno no la iba a hacer, la iba a comprar, porque el solo sabía hacer ramen instantáneo y talvez el era muy distraído pero hasta el sabia que eso no era una cena romántica.

Con esa idea en mente, fue directo al compuesto Hyuga .cuando llego fue recibido por dos miembros de la familia secundaria que muy amablemente lo invitaron a pasar al interior de la mansión, pero el decidió que esperaría en el jardín, Naruto tomo asiento en una banca que se encontraba debajo de un árbol de cerezo. Mientras esperaba a hinata.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación cuando escucho que la llamaban –"Hinata-sama, tiene una visita y la esta esperando en el jardín" dijo Neji. "esta bien ahora voy y que te dije de llamarme Hinata-sama" contesto Hinata un poco molesta porque no dejaba de llamarla con tanto formalismo. "y se puede saber quien es" – "si, se trata de Naruto"

En cuanto Hinata escucho el nombre de su amado, su rostro se ilumino y no podía quitar su sonrisa, tenía tantas ganas de verlo. El se había ido de misión durante varias semanas .Neji se despidió y hinata fue corriendo al espejo para ver como se veía pues quería estar perfecta para el, cuando termino salio directo al jardín y ahí estaba el. Se veía tan bien, para ella era la imagen perfecta con sus ojos azules como el cielo y su cabello dorado como el sol, los pétalos de las flores volando a su alrededor. Pensaba que no había hombre más perfecto y era solo de ella. A cada paso que daba su corazón latía más y más rápido, sentía que si seguía así se le saldría del pecho. "hola Hina-Hime, como as estado" pregunto Naruto con una voz que la hacia derretirse. Hinata ya había dejado de sonrojarse pero cada vez que le hablaba de esa manera no podía evitarlo. "he estado bien Naruto-Kun y tu como has estado, como te fue en la misión"- "bien, Hina-Chan, la verdad es que desde que acabamos con akatsuky todo a estado muy tranquilo" –"que bueno Naruto-Kun" – contesto hinata , antes que pudiera decir algo mas , naruto se acerco a ella y le dio un beso, suave y dulce – cuando termino no se separo , pego su frente con la de ella y le pregunto – "Hina-Hime, te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche" – Hinata no podía creer lo dulce que podía ser con ella se sentía en las nubes – "claro que si Naruto-Kun" contesto .

"que te parece a las ocho, quiero festejar que estos seis meses han sido los mejores de toda mi vida"- ese comentario hizo a Hinata tan feliz – "por mi esta bien Naruto-Kun"

"a las ocho entonces, yo paso por ti" y con esas palabras naruto le dio un ultimo beso y se fue pues tenia mucho que hacer, le faltaba preparar todo para la cena con su Hime, todo debía ser perfecto.

Hinata entro en la mansión, estaba muy emocionada, no podía esperar para que ya fuera de noche. ya había tenido otras citas con naruto, pero algo le decía que esta seria especial, llego a su habitación y preparo un baño con esencias de lirios, pues era su flor favorita y le encantaba su aroma, se quito la ropa y entro en el agua , duro un buen rato hasta que su piel estaba impregnada del olor a flores. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que ya había durado mucho, salio rápidamente se seco y comenzó a vestirse había elegido un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, era sencillo pero se le veía hermoso, dejo su cabello suelto y salio de la habitación porque todavía tenia cosas que hacer, en el clan. Su padre ya le daba más responsabilidades, decía que tenía que prepararse para cuando tomara su lugar, como líder.

Una vez que Naruto salio de la mansión fue directo a su departamento, tenia mucho que limpiar pues era un chiquero y no quería que Hinata lo viera así. El y varios de sus clones comenzaron a limpiar y después de un tiempo terminaron, dejaron todo muy limpio, cuando acabo disipo sus clones y se fue a bañar. Salio del baño y se vistió con su pantalón naranja y una camisa negra, se peino lo mas que pudo porque esos cabellos no se le bajaban con nada, después de un rato se canso de intentarlo y lo dejo así. Salio a la calle en busca de la cena porque ya faltaba poco tiempo y todavía tenia que ir por Hinata

Encontró un restaurante y pidió la comida para llevar, también compro unos rollos de canela, el sabia que eran los favoritos de Hinata, se llevo varios y fue a su casa a preparar todo una vez que estuvo listo ya solo faltaba Hinata.

Naruto salio de su casa y se fue rápidamente por Hinata, cuando llego no paso mucho tiempo para que ella saliera, en el momento que la vio pensó que se veía muy hermosa y muy sexi, pero claro que esto ultimo no se lo diría, no quería que pensara que era un pervertido o peor aun que se desmayara. Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar.

"a donde vamos Naruto-Kun" – dijo hinata volteando a verlo – "es una sorpresa Hina- Chan, es mas creo que deberías cerrar los ojos"

"pero Naruto-Kun, me voy a caer si hago eso"- "no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo" le contesto naruto y la subió en su espalda y comenzó a desplazarse por los tejados a toda velocidad pues no quería que se enfriara la cena. Cuando llego a su casa la bajo pero le dijo que no abriera los ojos aun, abrió la puerta y entraron, una vez adentro le pidió que abriera los ojos. Cuando los abrió se quedo impactada todo era un ambiente muy romántico, en la mesa la cena estaba servida y había velas en el centro todo estaba muy limpio y agradable. Ella sabia que naruto no era una persona muy organizada, se sintió muy feliz porque el hizo todo por ella.

"gracias Naruto-Kun" dijo abrazándolo y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – "no tienes nada que agradecer mi Hime lo hago porque te amo" y comenzó a besarla pero estos eran un poco mas apasionados. Naruto se separo de ella antes de que algo más pasara y fueron a cenar. Todo transcurrió entre platicas y risas, cuando terminaron se fueron al sofá a ver una película, pero no le ponían atención ya que tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer, como casi comerse a besos pero ninguno se quejaba. Todo se iba poniendo mas intenso las carisias por encima de la ropa ya no eran suficientes, cuando el ya no aguantaba mas la cargo y la llevo a su habitación. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo la coloco en la cama y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, se separo de ella y poco a poco le fue quitando el vestido, la dejo en ropa interior y no podía dejar de mirarla era una diosa la que tenia ante sus ojos. el se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba sintiendo incomoda por como la estaba viendo así que el también se quito la camisa dejando su torso descubierto, a Hinata se le hacia el hombre mas sexi ya se lo había imaginado pero no era lo mismo que tenerlo frente a ella. El se acerco a ella y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que ya no quedaba nada estaban completamente desnudos. Naruto comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus labios, fue dejando marcas por todos lados quería marcarla como suya, porque ella era suya y de nadie mas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba lista se puso entre sus piernas y lentamente tomo su virginidad, los dos estaban muy felices de ser los primeros pues para el también era la primera vez, el era muy delicado, no quería lastimarla y así siguieron durante toda la noche amándose hasta que no pudieron mas y terminaron rendidos. Se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y el pensamiento de que nada podría ser mejor.

A la mañana siguiente ellos seguían dormidos hasta que los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana. Se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y tenia que llevar a hinata a su casa, para suerte de Hinata, su padre no estaba en casa había tenido que salir por asuntos del clan y Neji andaba en una misión. Se vistieron y salieron de la casa no quería perder mas tiempo y arriesgarse a que alguien viera a hinata saliendo de su departamento, el no quería que elle tuviera problemas con su padre, se fueron caminando tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron naruto hablo- "Hina-Hime, te amo, y lo que paso anoche quiero decirte que me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del mundo, una vez que sea Hokage quieres ser mi esposa" pregunto Naruto mientras la envolvía en un fuere abrazo. Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus bellos ojos-"si, Naruto-Kun, si quiero ser tu esposa" y sellaron su promesa con un beso .después de despedirse cada quien se fue a su casa. Hinata no había visto a naruto desde hace cinco semanas porque lo mandaron a una misión de emergencia con su equipo y todavía le faltaban varios días mas para que volviera, ella estaba muy preocupada desde que habían estado juntos en las mañanas se sentía muy mal, amanecía con muchas ganas de vomitar y mareos. Hinata ya no era una niña y sabia lo que podía significar se sentía muy preocupada por la situación, todavía tenia que ir al medico pero era mas que Ovio porque no usaron protección. Ahora el problema es como lo tomara su padre y el clan y lo más importante como lo tomaría Naruto.

Aquí el cap 3 – no se escribir leemon nada no se me da me da penita así que hice lo que pude – y asco con lo meloso eso no va conmigo no tengo ni una pizca de romanticismo ni siquiera me gustan esas películas batalle mucho pero quería que no solo fuera sexo si no amor. Pido perdón por mis faltas de ortografía y en el SIG cap viene el drama. Si tienen sugerencias son bien recibidas pues no tengo nada para seguir solo voy escribiendo lo que se me va ocurriendo en el momento, cuídense y nos leemos bye. Atte. Uchiha fan.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap - 4

Naruto y su equipo venían de una misión en kumogakure – ya tenían cinco semanas fuera de konoha – tuvo que salir de emergencia y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Hinata – solo esperaba que no pensara mal de el.

Todavía les faltaban al menos dos días para llegar a la aldea – y el se moría de ganas de besar y abrazar a Hinata – todos los días no hacia mas que pensar en la ultima noche que pasaron juntos.

Pero había algo que se le hacia muy extraño – desde que salieron de konoha - Sakura estaba actuando diferente – ya no le decía baka – ni le pegaba – es mas actuaba como lo hacia con sasuke – no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.

Iban a toda velocidad por las ramas de los árboles – Kakashi y Sai iban adelante – el y Sakura un poco mas atrás pues ella no se le despegaba para nada – el no entendía a que se debía el cambio tan repentino – y no creía que fuera por ser novio de Hinata – ya tenían siete meses juntos y a Sakura nunca pareció molestarle.

Mientras tanto en konoha – Hinata fue al hospital para hacerse la prueba de embarazo – Ino – fue quien la atendió – ella no creía que fuera buena idea – ya que Ino no era conocida por ser muy discreta.

Cuando Ino termino la prueba – le pidió que regresara mas tarde por los resultados – Hinata asintió y salio del lugar – se fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea – hasta que llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca – no podía dejar de ver a los niños – ella se imaginaba que si estaba embarazada como seria su hijo seria como Naruto o como ella – pero también pensaba en que pasaba si Naruto no quería ese hijo – y si ya no la quería a ella – y si ya no se quería casar.

Decidió no pensar más en eso – que tal y si no estaba embarazado y ella ya se estaba preocupando por nada – además - Naruto era una buena persona y jamás la abandonaría.

Después de unas horas volvió al hospital - la pasaron a una habitación – y espero a que le dieran los resultados – luego de unos minutos – Ino entro el la habitación - y le dijo.

"Hinata san, ya tengo tus resultados" – "estas embarazada" – le dijo Ino con una sonrisa – la cual desapareció – al ver a Hinata llorando.

"que te pasa Hinata san ¿Por qué lloras? – no estas feliz".

"no te preocupes Ino san – solo me tomaste por sorpresa" –"y si estoy muy feliz"

"el hijo que esperas es de Naruto – verdad"- pregunto Ino.

"si, es de Naruto" – Hinata le contesto

Cuando terminaron de platicar – Hinata se fue a su casa – ahora solo tenia que esconderse de su padre hasta que Naruto regresara de su misión – la hokage la había dicho que lo mas probable era que volviera mañana – así que solo debía ocultarse del biakugan de su padre por este día – cuando llego a su casa se fue directo a su habitación – y de ahí no saldría hasta mañana que volviera Naruto.

Con Naruto

El equipo siete – no había descansado mucho – pero al parecer como ya era de noche tendrían que acampar – pero solo Traian dos tiendas – en una se quedo Sai y kakashi y en la otra Sakura y Naruto.

Cuando Naruto entro a su tienda – vio a Sakura que ya estaba acostada en su bolsa de dormir- el se quito la chamarra y se metió en su bolsa – a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido – pero en medio de la noche se despertó – porque sintió que alguien estaba encima de el – cuando abrió los ojos – no creía lo que estaba viendo.

"Sakura Chan, que haces" – Naruto le pregunto muy confundido – pues ella estaba desnuda encima de el.

"Naruto yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo"

"pero yo estoy con Hinata"

"eso significa que ya no me amas"

Naruto lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar – el quería a Hinata – pero todavía amaba a Sakura.

El no tubo tiempo de contestar – porque Sakura ya lo estaba besando – y el le correspondió – el comenzó a tocar sus senos y a acariciar su espalda – ella le quito la camisa – Naruto le dio la vuelta a Sakura y la puso debajo de el – después de un rato de caricias y besos apasionados – se empezaron a escuchar los gemidos de Sakura por todos lados – ya no les importaba si sus compañeros se daban cuenta – ellos estaban sumidos en su mundo de pasión – cuando terminaron – Naruto abrazo a Sakura – ella se acerco a el y le pregunto.

"Naruto, que piensas hacer con Hinata"

"cuando lleguemos voy a terminar con ella"

"estas seguro"

"si, estoy seguro – yo siempre te he amado y ahora que tu me amas podemos estar juntos"

Sakura asintió y le dio la espalda – el la abrazo – pero lo que nunca vio – fue la sonrisa que tenia en su cara – todo había salido – justo como lo planeo.

Lo que Naruto no sabia – es que el día que iban a salir de misión – Sakura escucho cuando Naruto le contaba a kakashi que le había pedido a Hinata que se casara con el.

Y ella no lo iba a perder ya había perdido a sasuke - no permitiría que le quitaran – algo que siempre fue suyo – ella no se quedaría sola.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron – y recogieron el campamento – Sai y kakashi no estaban de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo – pero ellos nada podían hacer – solo esperaban que Hinata no sufra mucho – pues ellos sabían cuanto amaba a Naruto.

En el camino Sakura no se le despego ni un momento y a cada oportunidad que tenia lo besaba – Naruto se sentía muy feliz – por fin estaba con la chica que había amado desde la academia – ahora solo esperaba que Hinata entendiera.

De vuelta en konoha

Hinata se levanto muy temprano – tenia que salir antes de que su padre se levantara – fue a la cocina y preparo algo para comer afuera – cuando termino salio de la mansión y se fue caminando – hasta que llego a la orilla de un río – estuvo sentada observando el agua – durante mucho tiempo – después de un tiempo saco su almuerzo y comió – cuando era la hora en que iba a llegar Naruto fue y lo espero en la puerta de la aldea – estaba muy nerviosa – no sabia como lo tomaría Naruto.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos – que no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado – cuando puso atención al camino pudo ver que el equipo siete se acercaba – pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón – Sakura y Naruto venían abrazados y ella le dio un beso en los labios – y el le correspondió.

Hinata estaba ahí parada con el corazón roto y los ojos llenos de lagrimas no derramadas – ella no les daría el gusto de verla llorar – pues tenia orgullo y dignidad y no lo perdería por nadie ni siquiera por Naruto – ya que al parecer no lo merecía.

Cuando Naruto llego a la entrada de la aldea vio a Hinata – se separo de Sakura y se acerco a Hinata – el sabia que le debía una explicación – así que se despidió de su equipo y se fue para poder hablar con ella a solas.

"Hinata Chan, perdóname pero yo quiero estar con Sakura Chan"

"esta bien Naruto, no tienes que darme explicaciones con lo que vi. Fue mas que suficiente – solo espero que seas feliz – adiós Naruto"

"Hinata Chan, de verdad lo siento y espero que sigamos siendo amigos" – le dijo Naruto tomando sus manos – para detenerla – pues ella ya se iba.

"no lo creo uzumaki san, y le voy a pedir que por favor no me vuelva a tocar"

Hinata se soltó de su mano y se fue caminando hacia su casa – cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Naruto comenzó a correr y las lagrimas que se había estado aguantando comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas – llego a la mansión y tan metida estaba en su sufrimiento que nunca se acordó de que tenia que esconderse de su padre hasta que escucho su voz.

Al fin termine el capitulo cuatro yupi. Arriba el sasuhina y el itahina son lo mejor del mundo. Bye y dejen comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap -5

Hiashi había estado entrenando – con Hanabi cuando termino iba a su oficina cuando se encontró con Hinata – ella venia llorando –eso le pareció extraño pues ella ya no era débil – desde que termino la guerra el estaba muy orgulloso de la gran kunoichi en que se había convertido – pero desde hace varios días atrás el la había notado enferma.

El tenia sus sospechas – pero de verdad esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando –el ya sabia la solución para salir de dudas – así que se acerco a ella con su Byakugan activado y desgraciadamente comprobó lo que estaba sospechando.

"que significa esto Hinata"- le dijo Hiashi"

"de que estas hablando padre"- contesto Hinata –ella ya sabia a lo que su padre se refería – sabia que no se podría ocultar del Byakugan para siempre.

"tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – a ese bastardo que tienes en tu vientre –como pudiste hacerle esto al clan – y a mi, que acaso no te das cuenta de la vergüenza que traerás a la familia – que van a pensar en la aldea – de que la futura líder del clan esta embarazada y no esta casada – yo pensé que habías cambiado – pero veo que me equivoque – sigues siendo la misma deshonra – sigues siendo débil"

Hiashi estaba furioso y decepcionado – Hinata no era capaz de darle la cara – ella sabia que todo lo que le decía era verdad – al vivir en una aldea y ser la heredera Hyuga la noticia de su embarazo se correría como pólvora – había sido débil al dejarse engañar y ahora tenia que pagar las consecuencias.

"dime el nombre del padre – haremos que te cumpla y que se casen lo mas pronto posible"

"no puedo decírtelo padre" – le dijo Hinata sin darle la cara tenia miedo de su reacción.

"que quieres decir – como que no puedes decírmelo" – se acerco a ella con actitud amenazante.

"no me digas déjame adivinar – te vieron la cara y ahora no se quiere hacer responsable – en verdad no puedes ser mas patética"

A Hinata esas palabras le dolían demasiado – en estos momentos ella necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara y la entendiera – pero al parecer eso no lo encontraría en su casa y mucho menos en su padre.

"entonces debemos hacernos cargo del asunto –tenemos que deshacernos de ese bastardo" – le dijo Hiashi – tomándola fuertemente del brazo. Al escuchar esto Hinata se aterro – sabia a lo que su padre se refería - pero ella no podía permitir que mataran a su bebe el no tenia la culpa de nada.

Hinata se soltó del agarre de su padre y con determinación le dijo.

"no padre no lo voy a permitir – puedes quitarme el titulo de heredera – puedes desterrarme del clan – pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hijo"

"como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera"- Hiashi le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que Hinata cayo al suelo.

Hinata estaba asustada – su padre jamás la había golpeado – ellos entrenaban – pero esto era diferente – Hinata trato de alejarse –pero Hiashi no se lo permitió.

"esta bien Hinata si no quieres deshacerte del bastardo de la manera fácil – yo me encargare de hacerlo de la manera difícil"

Al decir esto comenzó a golpear a Hinata – ella tenia sus brazos alrededor de su vientre –para proteger a su bebe – su padre siguió golpeándola – provocándole varias heridas que estaban sangrando.

Hiashi se había cansado de esto y decidió que era tiempo de terminar – se puso en la posición de lucha del clan – con la intención de usar el puño suave – Hinata sabia que si la golpeaba su bebe no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el golpe – pero nunca llego – cuando los abrió – Neji estaba parado frente a ella – Hiashi no se pudo detener y Neji recibió el golpe – el se doblo del dolor – pero no era nada que no haya sentido antes – el se acerco a Hinata y la levanto.

"Hinata-sama váyase yo la protegeré"- le dijo Neji parado frente a Hiashi.

"Neji" – Hinata estaba sorprendida sabia que su relación con su primo había mejorado – pero nunca pensó que enfrentaría a su padre por ella.

"ahora Hinata-sama no pierda tiempo"

Hinata asintió y salio corriendo del recinto.

Neji se quedo parado frente a Hiashi listo para detenerlo si era necesario – pero este nunca lo ataco – ni intento ir por Hinata – solo se dio la vuelta y le dijo.

"Neji sabes que nunca activaría el sello – pero si vuelves a olvidar tu lugar serás castigado"- Hiashi se retiro.

Neji aprovecho – y fue a la habitación de Hinata – tomo una mochila y la lleno con ropa – también puso sus ahorros y los de ella – salio de la mansión y activo su Byakugan – y empezó a buscarla – después de estar corriendo por un tiempo – la encontró a la orilla del río.

Hinata escucho un ruido – volteo y vio a Neji – se lanzo a sus brazos mientras lloraba. El la abrazo –cuando se calmo empezó a hablar con ella.

"Hinata-sama Naruto es el padre del hijo que esperas"

"si Neji"

"entonces vamos a hablar con el para que se haga responsable"

"no Neji – no quiero que se entere – ahora el esta con Sakura"

Neji estaba furioso como se atrevía a utilizarla y luego dejarla.-"yo me encargare de el – lo obligare a que te responda"

"no Neji yo no quiero que el este conmigo ala fuerza – no será bueno ni para mi ni para mi hijo"

"Entonces que es lo que harás – no puedes volver a la mansión"

"me iré voy a abandonar la aldea"- Neji ya sabia que no podría detenerla – pero estaba muy preocupado.

"y a donde iras"

"no lo se –pero cualquier lugar será mejor que estar aquí"

"esta bien Hinata-sama se que no voy a lograr que cambie de opinión – solote pido que te cuides"- le dijo Neji –mientras le entregaba la mochila – Hinata la tomo le dio un ultimo abrazo y se fue.

Ella paso toda la tarde corriendo – quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera de la aldea – cuando estaba apunto de anochecer – con su Byakugan busco un lugar para pasar la noche – encontró una cueva y se adentro en ella – busco ramas para prender el fuego y lo prendió – se acostó en una cama improvisada pero no podía dormir – se la paso llorando toda la noche – en un día lo había perdido todo.

Ya mero llega la parte del sasuhina yupi. Dejen comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap- 6

Después de varias horas de estar llorando - por fin logro dormir un poco – pero el frío de la mañana la despertó – sintió su cuerpo entumido y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que en medio de la noche el fuego se había apagado.

Lentamente se puso de pie – comenzó a levantar todas las cosas que había usado para su cama – ella quería limpiarse un poco pues todavía traía manchas de sangre en su ropa y no había limpiado sus heridas – pero en su camino no había encontrado ningún río o lago en el que se pudiera bañar – así que pensó que lo mejor seria seguir con su camino.

Solo cambio su ropa no quería que las personas la vieran con la sangre – una vez que termino tomo su mochila y comenzó su viaje nuevamente – ella no tenia idea de a donde se dirigía solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de konoha – Hinata viajaba a una velocidad moderada saltando entre las ramas de los árboles no quería ir muy lento porque tenia miedo de que la Hokage enviar algunos anbus por ella – pero tampoco podía ir muy rápido ya que no quería hacerle daño a su bebe.

La mayor parte del día se la paso así – ella solo se detenía para tomar pequeños descansos – ni siquiera traía agua para beber y para su mala suerte no había ninguna fuente de agua por el camino que tomo.

Al atardecer llego a una aldea que se encontraba en la frontera del país del fuego - pensó que ahí podía pasar la noche – comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban para atender sus heridas y algo de comida ya que tenia al menos dos días sin comer tal vez no era mucho tiempo pero ahora tenia alguien mas por quien preocuparse.

Empezó a caminar por la aldea para encontrar lo que buscaba y después de algunos minutos encontró un lugar para comer – entro al lugar y pidió su comida cuando termino salio en busca de lo que le faltaba – varios pasos más adelante entro en una pequeña tienda que era atendida por una anciana muy amable y ahí compro un Kit. Medico, agua y algo de comida para seguir su viaje el día de mañana.

Termino de hacer sus compras y las puso en su mochila la cual era cada vez mas pesada – salio del lugar ahora solo le faltaba un lugar para pasar la noche – lo malo es que como la aldea era muy pequeña al parecer no había muchos lugares para los turistas – después de dar varias vueltas encontró una pequeña posada – pero antes de entrar – vio a varias personas que se estaban registrando con el administrador del lugar y pudo ver por sus bandas que eran ninjas de konoha.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia se retiro lo mas rápido posible – tomo la decisión de que era mejor salir de la aldea y pasar la noche en el bosque – pensaba que ahora que tenia los suministros necesarios – seria todo mas fácil. Hinata empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la pequeña aldea – pero no se dio cuenta de que era seguida por varios tipos – cuando había avanzado varios kilómetros lejos de la aldea – se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola – activo su Byakugan y pudo ver que estaba rodeada por al menos diez hombres – por sus niveles de chakra podía ver que eran ninjas – no sabia si seria capaz de vencerlos a todos ya que se sentía muy débil y cansada – cuando vio que se acercaban a ella se detuvo y se puso en posición de combate.

Los ninjas la veían como si se hubiera vuelto loca ya que era imposible que una niña como ella pudiera vencerlos a todos – cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella uno de ellos hablo al parecer era el líder.

"pero mira que lindura tenemos aquí – estoy seguro de que nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo, preciosa" – mientras el tipo decía esto la miraba de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios.

Cuando termino de hablar los demás se comenzaron a reír – Hinata se sentía aterrada de lo que esos hombres le pudieran hacer – pero no se daría por vencida sin haber dado una buena pelea.

"que – crees que puedes con todos nosotros, me haces reír niña , no hagas tonterías y mejor coopera , vamos a tomar todo lo que traes y después nos divertiremos contigo por un buen rato, cuando nos cansemos de ti te venderemos a alguien de seguro que alguna persona querrá comprar a una Hyuga"

El hombre hizo el intento de agarrarla pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla sintió un fuerte dolor – Hinata lo había atacado con el puño suave cerrando varios puntos de chakra – con ese ataque comprobó que esos ninjas no eran muy fuertes - pero lo malo es que la superaban por mucho – cuando el Ninja se recupero del dolor estaba mas que furioso esa mocosa lo había humillado delante de sus hombres.

El dio la orden de que todos la atacaran y así lo hicieron entre los diez hombres comenzaron a pelear contra ella – Hinata solo esquivaba pero eran demasiados – ella logro deshacerse de cuatro de ellos pero cuando iba por el quinto – uno de ellos logro llegar a su espalda dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi la deja inconciente – al parecer le habían hecho una gran herida en la cabeza ya que estaba sangrando mucho.

Se negaba a quedarse inconciente porque no sabría que harían con ella así que con todo el dolor que sentía trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo – callo al suelo mientras el que los ninjas se acercaban a ella y el líder se subió encima de ella y trataba de besarla pero como ella se negaba – le dio un golpe en la cara y le comenzó a arrancar la ropa – Hinata lloraba y trataba de pedir ayuda pero cada vez que lo hacia era callada con varios golpes mas.

Todo ese tiempo Sasuke había estado viviendo en una cabaña cercana a la pequeña aldea en la que Hinata había comprado sus cosas – a Sasuke se le habían acabado las provisiones y había ido a comprar algunas pero pensó que seria mejor ir tarde cuando hubiera menos personas ya que no quería encontrarse con nadie que pudiera reconocerlo y lo molestaran – una vez que termino salio de la aldea para ira su casa – mientras iba caminando oyó un grito de una chica no le puso atención , pero unos minutos después volvió a escucharlo y comenzó a ir en la dirección en la que había escuchado los gritos.

No es que a el le gustara andar ayudando a las personas ni nada por el estilo pero algo le decía que fuera a ver de que se trataba y como no tenia nada mas importante que hacer – siguió su camino y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que habían seis tipos sometiendo a una mujer y tratando de abusar de ella – la mujer se encontraba llorando y casi desnuda así que no lo pensó mucho y saco su espada – sabia que esos tipos no serian rivales para el – apareció en medio de ellos y en menos de un minuto se encontraban todos desmayados – ya que no los quiso matar porque ya tenia suficientes problemas como para conseguir mas – cuando termino con ellos se acerco a la mujer – no podía creer lo que veía.

Ella era Hinata su Hinata la única mujer por la que había sentido algo – no podía creer lo que veía que estaba haciendo ella ahí – vio a los tipos que trataron de abusar de ella y la ira lo estaba consumiendo en lo único que podía pensar era en como matarlos lenta y dolorosamente – pero antes de que pudiera seguir planeando su tortura escucho un leve gemido de dolor y recordó la condición en que se encontraba Hinata.

Hinata estaba cayendo en la inconciencia cuando vio a un chico de cabello negro y piel muy blanca que se acerco a ella trato de hablarle pero no pudo y termino por desmayarse.

Sasuke tomo a Hinata en sus brazos y levanto una mochila que al parecer era de ella y empezó a moverse en dirección a su cabaña – una vez ahí puso a Hinata en la cama y fue a buscar un poco de agua y toallas para limpiar sus heridas – cuando termino de limpiar y desinfectar utilizo algunas vendas para cubrir las heridas mas grandes cuando termino busco ropa para ponerle – se acordó de la mochila y busco dentro de ella – cuando encontró lo que buscaba la vistió y la cubrió con una manta.

Acerco una silla a un lado de la cama y se sentó – no quería ir a dormir tenia miedo de que cuando se despertara todo haya sido un sueño y se encuentre solo – la estuvo observando durante horas y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, le encantaba todo de ella – pero lo que mas le gustaba era su cabello ese color que nadie mas que ella tenia - podría ser una Hyuga pero no se parecía a ninguno de ellos – en medio de la noche se sentía muy cansado y recargo su cabeza sobre la cama y finalmente el sueño lo venció.

Al siguiente día – Hinata comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue un chico con cabello negro – no podía ver su rostro porque estaba hacia abajo – pero recordó que cuando era atacada un chico de cabello negro la salvo estaba segura de que era el mismo – ella trato de no moverse pues no quería molestarlo – pero el chico comenzó a moverse y unos minutos después levanto su cabeza y Hinata finalmente pudo ver el rostro de su salvador.

"hola Hinata" – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Ella por su parte no podía creer que el chico que la salvo fuera Sasuke – después de unos segundos decidió que pensar en ello no era importante así que solo le contesto.

"hola Sasuke-san" – contesto Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sasuke frunció el seño en cuanto escucho como lo llamaba y Hinata se dio cuenta del porque.

"lo siento, Sasuke"

Sasuke se sentía que no podía ser más patético por sentir esa sensación en su pecho cuando escucho su nombre salir de sus labios – quien iba a pensar que el vengador Uchiha iba a caer patéticamente enamorado de la única chica que al parecer no sentía nada por el, si que estaba mas que jodido.

Hinata noto las expresiones en el rostro de Sasuke y no entendía que le pasaba ya que primero parecía muy amable y después era como si algo lo molestara, ella le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el salio de la habitación, dejando a una Hinata muy confundida.

Sasuke decidió que era mejor dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, así que salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararle algo de comer a su invitada.

Hinata se quedo ahí pensando que tal vez su presencia le molestaba, pensó que lo mejor seria irse, trato de ponerse de pie, pero no podía se sentía muy débil, al parecer habían sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo – después de un tiempo se rindió y dejo de intentarlo, descansaría hoy y mañana se iría.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama y se quedo dormida, después de unos treinta minutos Sasuke volvió a la habitación y encontró a Hinata dormida, la estuvo observando por un buen rato, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que era, sentía celos de Naruto, párese que al fin el dobe había sido mejor que el en algo.

Se acerco a la cama y le acaricio el rostro, su piel se sentía tan suave como se veía, tomo un poco de su cabello entre sus dedos mientras sentía lo suave que era – estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba despertando.

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke muy cerca de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-7

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Hinata había despertado se alejo de ella y le dijo – "estaba apunto de despertarte, la comida ya esta lista"- Hinata trato de levantarse, pero el se lo impidió."No te muevas, tus heridas aun no han sanado, si lo haces, se abrirán nuevamente"

Hinata, se recostó nuevamente, y murmuro un" gracias"

"hmp"- Sasuke solo Salio de la habitación y después volvió, con un plato de comida, en el había arroz un poco de pescado y verduras al vapor. También le trajo un vaso con te. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la silla. Tomo los palillos y sin decirle nada, comenzó a darle de comer. Hinata no sabia que pensar de esta situación. Ni en un millón de años, se había imaginado que Sasuke fuera una persona tan amable.

Una vez que Hinata termino su comida, el llevo el plato a la cocina. Se quedo parado un momento se sentía muy confundido, ni el mismo sabia por que había actuado de esa manera. Tal vez se estaba ablandando. Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que, debía preguntarle por que no traía la banda de konoha. Ya que todos los ninjas debían traerla. Regreso a la habitación y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

"¿por que no estas en konoha?"- cuando pregunto eso pudo ver que sus ojos, comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, y con eso solo confirmaba lo que estaba sospechando.

"¿abandonaste la aldea?" – Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza. Eso dejo aun mas confundido a Sasuke, que no se suponía que estaba con Naruto y era respetada en su clan. Entonces que motivos tendría para huir de la aldea y ser considerada traidora. Lo único que Sasuke tenia claro era que debía ser algo muy grabe, como para que abandonara todo.

"¿quieres contarme?" – Sasuke, no quería obligarla a nada, pero quería saber si estaban en peligro si se quedaban aquí. Además de que podría tratar de ayudarla.

Hinata lo pensó un momento, no sabia si debía decirle toda la verdad. Pero el se había portado muy amable con ella. Y le debía su vida, ya que si el no hubiera llegado a salvarla lo mas probable es que habrían abusado de ella o tal vez ya estaría muerta. Decidió que le contaría todo, puede ser que el, conozca alguna aldea en la que pueda quedarse, sin que la encuentren y tener una vida tranquila.

"yo...estoy...embarazada"

Sasuke, nunca se espero algo como eso. No sabía como reaccionar o que preguntar. De todos modos eso no explicaba, el por que dejo la villa, se calmo un poco, dio unas cuantas respiraciones mas y finalmente pudo preguntar.

"es...de Naruto"- Sasuke se maldecía, por hacer una pregunta tan estupida como esa, era Ovio que Naruto debía ser el padre.

"si"- dijo, hinata.

Sasuke, pensaba en todas y cada una de las posibilidades, por que si Hinata estaba embarazada de Naruto, abandonaría la aldea, se suponía que debía casarse con ella. Mientras pensaba llego a una conclusión, pero se negaba a creer que Naruto seria capaz de algo como eso, y mas por que, tanto el como Naruto, sabían lo que era crecer sin sus padres. Pero, que otra opción le quedaba, dejo de tratar de adivinar lo que había pasado y pregunto. "¿Dónde, esta Naruto?

"el... me dejo...naruto me dejo por Sakura, y yo no le dije nada sobre el embarazo, no tenia caso, si hubiera estado a mi lado solo por mi hijo, ninguno de los tres seria feliz"- Hinata, había tratado de contener su llanto, pero ya no podía. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas.

Cuando vio que Hinata, estaba llorando, se acerco a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, no podía dejar de maldecir, a Naruto por hacerla llorar. Hinata al principio se sorprendió, nunca espero consuelo de nadie y mucho menos de el, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, pues lo que mas necesitaba en estos momentos, era sentir que no estaba sola.

Sasuke, no dejo de abrazarla hasta que dejo de llorar, cuando se separo un poco de ella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. La acomodo nuevamente en la cama y la tapo con una manta.

Sasuke salio de la casa, se sentía tan confundido, y molesto, no sabia que era lo que debía hacer, por un lado estaba Naruto que era su mejor amigo, pero, por otro lado estaba Hinata. Llego a un campo que utilizaba para entrenar, tenia que sacar su frustración de alguna manera. Mientras destruía todo a su alrededor, pensaba en alguna solución, para este problema, después de unas horas se dio cuenta de que el no podía hacer nada, pues Naruto era su amigo, lo único que podía hacer era ofrecerle su ayuda a hinata Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a su casa.

(En konoha)

Mientras tanto, en konoha, habían pasado dos días desde que Hinata, abandono la aldea. Neji, se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage, tenia que informar a tsunade, solo esperaba que ella entendiera el por que Hinata abandono la aldea y no la tomaran por traidora, por que en su estado, no creía que pudiera hacer mucho para defenderse.

"para que me querías ver Neji"- pregunto tsunade un poco impaciente, pues tenia mucho trabajo.

"se trata de Hinata, Hokage-sama"- para tsunade, no paso desapercibido el tono de voz que utilizo Neji.

"que pasa, con Hinata"- tsunade, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y puso toda su atención, en Neji.

"ella...dejo la aldea desde hace dos días"- tsunade, abrió los ojos lo mas que podía, nunca espero esto y menos de Hinata.

"¿Qué, Hinata, hizo que?"- ¿Por qué, me lo dices hasta ahora? Neji, vio como la Hokage se puso de pie, se veía completamente furiosa, estaba seguro de que si no fuera Neji Hyuuga ya hubiera salido corriendo. Antes de que le hiciera algo, decidió aclarar la situación

"Hinata, abandono la aldea, pero tenia un buen motivo. Ella esta embarazada, y Hiashi-sama. Quería que se deshiciera de su hijo, pero ella se negó y el la golpeo. . Yo le ayude a escapar del clan y ella decidió que lo mejor era irse de la aldea"- "no pude avisarle antes, por que Hiashi-sama, me tiene entrenando todo el día con Hanabi-sama, pero hoy vi la oportunidad de salir por un momento y vine lo mas pronto posible. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que Salí"

Tsunade, estaba procesando toda la información, después de unos minutos por fin hablo "supongo que el padre del hijo de Hinata, es Naruto"

En cuanto Neji, escucho el nombre de Naruto, su semblante de oscureció, tenia tantas ganas de golpearlo hasta la muerte. Tsunade se dio cuenta de esto y supo que sus suposiciones eran correctas." ¿Neji?

"así, es Tsunade-sama. Naruto es el padre"

"ya veo. ¿Naruto no sabe, nada de esto, verdad?"- dijo Tsunade.

"no, y lo mejor es que nunca se entere. Después de todo, el la dejo por Sakura, y Hinata, no quiere que el se entere, y yo creo que es lo mejor, Naruto no tiene ningún derecho a saberlo, no después de lo que le hizo"

"yo, quiero mucho a Naruto y a Sakura, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿Quién mas sabe de esto?, debemos asegurarnos de que nadie en la aldea se enteren, por el bien de Hinata".

"solo lo sabemos, usted, yo...y también, Ino yamanaka"- cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella, sabia, los dos pensaron lo peor, lo mas probable es que todos en el pueblo estuvieran enterados.

"Neji, necesito que vallas con Ino y la traigas en este momento,...y por Hinata, no te preocupes, no voy a mandar a nadie detrás de ella, les diremos a todos que esta en una misión de tiempo indefinido"

"gracias, Hokage-sama"- Neji, salio de la torre Hokage, y fue en busca de Ino, camino hasta llegar a la florería yamanaka .una vez ahí, entro a la tienda y vio a la rubia, con una sonrisa brillante, con la que podía iluminar todo konoha. No pudo evitar pensar que en verdad era muy hermosa. Neji, se reprendió inmediatamente por tener esos pensamientos en un momento como este.

"yamanaka-san, Hokage-sama, me mando a buscarte, quiere que vallas a su oficina en este momento"

"Neji-san, no crees que primero deberías saludarme"- dijo Ino.

"no hay tiempo, para esas cosas, vámonos"- Neji le tomo la mano a Ino y comenzó a llevarla con Tsunade. Ino, raramente no dijo nada mas, por la forma en la que estaba actuado Neji, supuso que se trataba de algo de suma importancia.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage, Neji toco la puerta, cuando escucho la voz de Tsunade abrió la puerta y los dos ingresaron a la habitación.

Cuando Tsunade, vio que Ino y Neji, entraron en su oficina en lo único que podía pensar era en que rogaba a todos los dioses que Ino no haya regado la noticia por toda la aldea

"Ino Yamanaka, hay una pregunta que voy a hacerte y quiero que me respondas con la verdad...entendiste"- la voz de Tsunade sonó mas intimidante de lo que esperaba, pues pudo ver como la pequeña kunoichi, trataba de ocultarse detrás de Neji.

"si, Tsunade-sama"- la voz de Ino, apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar.

"¿fuiste tu quien le hizo la prueba de embarazo a Hinata?"- mas que una pregunta eso sonaba como una afirmación. Por lo que Ino solo asintió con la cabeza y Tsunade continuo. "¿le has dicho a alguien sobre los resultados?"- Tsunade, entrecerró los ojos, mientras miraba a la kunoichi que estaba parada frente a ella tratando de ver cualquier indicio de mentiras en su respuesta.

Ino soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo, por un momento pensó que Tsunade se había dado cuenta de que ayer por la noche le había tocado estar de guardia en el hospital y como se sentía muy cansada se había quedado dormida. "no, Tsunade-sama, no le he dicho a nadie. Estos días he estado muy ocupada con el hospital, la tienda y el entrenamiento con mis compañeros no me deja tiempo para nada"- Tsunade soltó un suspiro de alivio y su mirada se suavizo cuando vio que Ino decía la verdad.

"de verdad me alegra escuchar eso, no me hubiera gustado tener que castigarte por andar divulgando información sobre un paciente"- ante esto Ino solo pudo agradecer a kami, que no había tenido tiempo de juntarse con las chicas, si no lo mas probable seria que todas estuvieran enteradas y a este paso seguramente toda la aldea conocería la noticia.

"te voy a pedir que no menciones el embarazo de Hinata, con nadie. Entiendes absolutamente nadie debe enterarse, si le dices esto a alguien, no importa quien, estarás en serios problemas. Entiendes Ino"

A Ino le estaba ganando la curiosidad y es que no entendía que tenia de malo que los demás compañeros supieran que Hinata y Naruto iban a ser padres, se suponía que todos debían estar felices por la pareja, pero por lo que veía no era así y se preguntaba el por que, por eso no pudo evitar que las siguientes palabras salieran de su boca. "puedo saber por que"- al ver la expresión de enojo en el rostro de Tsunade, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber echo una pregunta como esa.

Tsunade sabía que no había manera de mantener este asunto fuera del conocimiento de Ino, estaba completamente segura de que si trataba de ocultar la situación de la chica, lo único que lograría, es que ella se interese más. "esta bien te voy a contar todo, pero, una vez mas quiero reiterar que bajo ninguna circunstancia debes contarle esto a nadie".

Ino, asintió con la cabeza y Tsunade procedió a contarle todo, tal cual se lo había contado Neji. Ino por su parte estaba completamente furiosa con Sakura, nunca imagino que su amiga y rival, fuera capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como eso.

(Con Hinata y Sasuke)

Después de que Sasuke volvió de su entrenamiento, llego a su casa y encontró a Hinata parada en la puerta de su casa, con su mochila en las manos. El se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya se iba, quería decirle que no se fuera, que no quería estar solo, y que ella no estaba sola, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, o tal vez era su maldito orgullo Uchiha el que no le permitía pedirle que se quedara.

"¿te vas?"- en la voz de Sasuke se podía oír lo molesto que estaba. Esto causo que Hinata malinterpretara las cosas y pensara que el estaba molesto con ella por los problemas que le estaba causando.

"si, gracias por todo, lamento las molestias que te cause"- Hinata coloco su mochila sobre su hombro y camino hacia la salida. "gracias por todo, Sasuke"- Hinata, abrió la puerta y salio de la casa, dejando a Sasuke solo con sus pensamientos.

Unos segundos después, Sasuke al fin reacciono, sabía que si la dejaba ir lo más probable era que no la volviera a ver durante mucho tiempo o tal vez nunca, así que decidió dejar de lado su orgullo. El salio de la casa y comenzó a buscar a Hinata. En cuanto Hinata salio de la casa de Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de adonde iba o donde estaba, camino por mas de media hora hasta que llego a un pequeño río que pasaba por ahí, se detuvo y tomo asiento para descansar un Poco y pensar que era lo que iba hacer y a donde iba ir. Como Sasuke le había dicho sus heridas aun no sanaban así que estas se abrieron causándole mucho dolor a Hinata. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, no eran solo por el dolor que sentía, pues había tenido peores heridas, pero la soledad, la tristeza y la confusión que sentía eran demasiado, se sentía abrumada por todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando, ella se acerco al río y tomo un poco de agua con su mano y comenzó a lavarse el rostro, de nada le servirían las lagrimas en un momento como este, ahora tenia que pensar en su bebe y tenia que ser fuerte.

Hinata se puso de pie y ya estaba lista para irse cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, activo su Byakugan e inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

_En verdad siento haberme tardado mucho con la actualización. Gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario y a las que leen la historia, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía._


End file.
